elfhomefandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Humans Akavia, Uri David An EIA employ. Bell, Timothy (Dufae) Tinker’s paternal grandfather and foster father. Children are Leonardo DaVinci Dufae and Ada Lovelace Dufae. Deceased. Briggs, Hannah Human-NSA agent. Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody Cohan, Anna See Desmarais, Anna Cohen, Jayden New York police officer Czernowski, Nathan Friend, Cop Dumarais, Anna (nee Cohen) As Anna Cohen, married Neil Shenske and became mother of Esme and Lain. After Neil's death, married Edmond Desmarais(aka Ming) with whom she had sons Lucien and Tristan. Durham, Jennifer Receptionist at Reinhold's Dufae, Leonardo DaVinci Tinker’s genetic father and son of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Brother of Ada Lovelace Dufae. Deceased. Descendent of elf trapped in France during the 1700's. Durrack, Corg NSA agent Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody. Dmitri Vassiliev Head of TV Station WQED Emerson, Kate A professional hunter asked to help with the predator problem, when building the railroad between Pittsburgh and the Atlantic Ocean. Esme Shenke Astronaut and Intanyai Seyosa Esme and Leonardo's children Tinker, Louise, Jillian, Nikola Tesla, Chuck Norris, Red Jawbreaker, Green Jawbreaker Geiselman, April Surrogate mom for Tinker Green, Kitrine (Aunt Kitty Kennedy) Frequent babysitter for Louise and Jillian Mayer. Best friend of their mother. Harmeling, Dr Stefan Doctor who treats Crow Boy at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. Other staff at the hospital include Martha and Gerri Iggy (Ignatius Martin Chen) Classmate of Jillian and Louise. Plays Captain Hook in the school play. Johnson, Brian and Helen and their 3 kids, Alleyne, Jayne, and Malcolm Jillian and Louis pretend to the their kids to board a train to Monroeville Kensbock, Michael Scientist who disappears after investigating hyperphase gate Kryskill, Alton Jane Kryskill's brother. Makes his living as a forager Kryskill, Carla Marie (Boo) Little sister of Jane Kryskill kidnaped by Oni to care for Joey Shoji. Converted to tengu by Kajo Kryskill, Duff Jane Kryskill's brother. Works at a bakery Kryskill, Geoffrey Jane Kryskill's brother. Makes furnature of iron wood with magic. Kryskill, Guy Jane Kryskill's youngest brother. Still in high school. Kryskill, Jane Field Producer of Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. Kryskill, Marc Jane Kryskill's brother. Is a Pittsburgh city police officer Mayer, Jillian Eloise Sister of Tinker. Creator of Lemon Lime JEl Lo Videos. Heroine of Wood Sprites, Mayer, George Parent (non-genetic) of Louise and Jillian Mayer Louise Georgina Sister of Tinker. Creators of the Lemon-Lime JEl-Lo videos. Heroine of Wood Sprites Mayer, Mackenzie (nee Johnson))' Parent (non-genetic) surrogate mother of Louise and Jillian) Maynard, Derek Head of Earth Interdimensional Agency (EIA) in Pittsburgh. Selected by Windwolf from human security detail during early meetings for his willingness to make peace and intellegence. McMicking, Ellen Cousin of April Geiselman. Own a mobile lunch business. Has a pet bobcat named Rigel. Munroe, Lawry (Law) Forager, saves Bare Snow and hence indirectly also Windwolf. Rescues girls in danger. Noble, Rob Works for Flights of New York. Teaches Perelman students how to use flying harnesses for their production of Peter Pan. Oilcan (Orville John Wright) Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. Son of Ada Lovelace Dufae and John Wright. Olivia (Olive Branch Above Stone) Forest Moss's human domi. Perelman School pupils Ava, Carlos, Claudia, Darius, Elle Pondwater, Giselle, Iggy Chen, Jillian, Louise, Nina, Reed, Renata, Zahara, Tristan (end of school year only) Perelman School teachers Mr Bill Howe (5th grade), Miss Hamilton (5th grade), Miss Gray (art), Miss Jenkins (library), Mr Kevin Kessler (computers), Mr Nakagawa (math), Mr Newton (French), Principal Wiley Petterson, Torbjorn Scientist who disappears after investigating hyperphase gate Pinder, Nicole Crew member of the Ahne Huo Reid, Nigel Naturalist and TV Host of "Chased by Monsters" in Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. Ralph An employee at Edie's Entertainment. Roach Team Tinker Hoverbike Pit Crew & Business Manager. His family handles most of the garbage collection in Pittsburgh. Roach, Bill Jane Kryskill's uncle. Roach, Sean Radio host of KDKA. Rogers, Hal TV Host of Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. Roycroft, Vance Member of Earth for Humans, terrorist bomber. Runkle, Laura Receptionist at George Mayer's office. She is scared of snakes. Shenske, Esme Tinker’s mother (genetically) Of Elven descent, according to the dragon Providence. Has the morals of a snake, according to Stormsong. Sister to Lain Shenske, and daughter of the "Evil Empire" Skenske, Lain Tinker’'s Aunt. Xenobiologist. Crippled in a shuttle accident just before scheduled to depart for Europa on a scientific mission. Shenske, Neil Astronaut and host of a science television series. Esme and Lain's father with wife Anna Cohan Taggart, Keaweaheulu Former war correspondent and cameraman of "Chased by Monsters" in Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. Tinker (Alexander Graham Bell) Main character in Elfhome series. Born 2013. Starts out running a scrap yard with her cousin Oilcan. Wife(domi) of Wolf Who Rules Wind. Originally was 1/8 elf on her father's side from Stone Clan, unknown percentage of elf from her mother's side (Esme Shenske). Transformed to full domana elf by Wolf Who Rules using his own genes as key. Thus has the genetic capability (presumably) to tap the Stone Clan, Fire Clan and Wind Clan spell stones. Shipman, Marcus Scientist who disappeared after investigating hyperphase gate Sutterland, Lisa Scientist who was killed after investigating hyperphase gate Russell, Harry Scientist who disappears (into a fish) after investigating hyperphase gate Usagi Runs a safe haven for human women who have illegally emigrated to Elfhome. Mother of half-elves Moon Rabbit Warrior and Shield of a Thousand Leaves. Widget African American teenager, fled to Elfhome and saved by Law. Computer whiz. Lives at Usagi's. Wright, Ada Lovelace (née Dufae) Wife of John Wright and mother of Oilcan (Orville John Wright). Tinker’s aunt, sister of Leonardo Dufae and daughter of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Taught Oilcan the Stone Clan esva (spell hand signs) when he was a child. Beaten to death by her husband while he was drunk. Wright, John Oilcan's father. He is in prison for killing Ada. Wyatt, Charles Grad student at University of Pittsburgh, makes amateur documentary film about hoverbikes Category:Characters Category:Human